


TUMBLR CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAY/WINTER CHALLENGE

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Hot Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my entry for the 25 days of Xmas challenge on tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. getting out/putting up decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so please be kind :)

Severus sighed as he watched Harry start putting yet another box of tinsel on to the already garish Christmas tree, the tree was now barely visible under all the decorations Harry had excitedly trimmed it with.   
If it hadn't been for Harry's underhand tactics Severus would never have allowed the Christmas tree in his quarters, just the memory of that spectacular blow job was getting him hard! It didn't help that Harry's top had ridden up as he reached to place another bauble on the tree displaying a tantalising patch of skin showing just a promise of hair above the jeans.  
Severus didn't even feel his feet moving until he was standing right in front of Harry and pulling the startled brunette in to a deep searing kiss, his long thin fingers ran freely under Harry's repulsive Christmas jumper. "Oh Severus!" Harry groaned when their mouths finally parted, Harry didn't have chance to say anything else before Severus spelled away their clothes and dragging Harry down to the floor with him, neither one noticing the tree falling over in Severus's haste. "Severus, please, quickly" moaned Harry desperate for Severus to be in him, "Patience love, nearly ready" Severus purred in his ear before using a spell to prepare Harry for his entry. Severus lined his long hard cock with Harry's hot tight hole before pushing in all the way to the hilt with one push, both men groaned when Severus began thrusting deeply inside Harry neither one wanting to wait any longer.  
"Oh fuck! Severus! So good...you make it feel so good!" Moaned Harry wrapping his legs tighter around the older man and moving his hips to meet the animalistic thrusts from the man above him. In the year that they had been together Severus had never gotten used to the tight hot heat oh Harry's body, every time the fucked it was like the first time and the potions professor couldn't get enough of it.  
Severus began thrusting as hard as he could inside his love knowing that neither man would last much longer, a well placed thrust to Harry's prostate sent the younger man in to a screaming orgasm triggering Severus's own, the older man came with a bellow shooting his seed deep inside his young lover. 

It was only now as both men were getting their breath back that they noticed that in their passions they had sent the tree sprawling over "Severus! Now I'll have to start all over again!" Pouted Harry at the sight of his hour long work ruined, the sated potions master just chuckled warmly before pulling his young lover into a deep kiss.   
The end.


	2. making christmas cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making christmas cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so please be kind :)

"Harry I simply don't understand why we have to MAKE our Christmas cards when it is much easier to buy them from Hogsmeade like everyone else" complained Severus as he sat next to his partner glowing paper snowflakes and Christmas trees to brightly coloured pieces of card, "I already told you Severus its more personal to send hand made cards, it means more" replied an exasperated Harry this was the fourth time this hour they had had this conversation. 

"I tell you what love, you help me finish making these cards and I will reward you anyway you like" purred Harry persuasively catching Severus's attention, Severus turned to face his young lover fully "So if I sit here and make cards with you you promise to be my sexual slave later on?" Making Harry chuckle "Trust a sneaky Slytherin like you to try and get more out of a deal, you get just one thing my love"  
"That trick with your tongue?" Asked Severus Harry simply nodded "Now hand me the glue and behave" he laughed.  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and reviews :)


	3. sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so please be kind :)

Harry watched as a weary Severus walked through the doormat their shared chambers, Harry got up from the sofa to meet his partner at the door "Hello love, how was your day?" He asked softly before taking Severus's lips in a gentle kiss "Full of inane blockheads and dundering fools" he grumbled wearily. "Come sit down love by the fire love and I will bring you a cup of tea" purred Harry guiding the older man to plush sofa by the fire where he had been sitting, it didn't take long for Harry to make Severus's tea -one sugar and just a jot of milk- and carefully placing the cup of tea in Severus's hand and himself in his lap.  
When the first mouthful of tea hit his mouth Severus sighed and curled his spare arm tightly around Harry's waist pulling the younger man closer "I am truly lucky to have you," declared Severus voice full of sincerity "You have made feel happy and truly loved. I love you Harry" Harry felt his eyes begin to water "I love you Severus, completely" the two gently embraced the fire, blockheads and tea forgotten.  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and review :)


	4. shopping for and/or wrapping gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping for and/or wrapping gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so please be kind :)

Severus cursed as yet again the bow he had finished tying had come undone, where the hell had Harry got to? It was his friend's presents he was wrapping, save for he ones for Albus and Minerva none of the presents were for people he actually like.

Severus heard a noise and turned around to see a topless Harry shyly entering the room, "What are you doing Harry? We've got presents to wrap, this was your idea" said Severus irritably, "I had to wrap your present" smiled Harry in response causing Severus to raise an eye brow in response "Harry I assure you you gave me your body a long time ago and I have been enjoying it since" he said some what archly which made Harry's smile widen "I'm not the one that's the present, I'm giving you a baby". Severus felt the air leave his body "You're pregnant?" Harry just beamed at him and nodded, never in his life did Severus think he would ever have children. Severus swept Harry up in a near crushing embrace whispering a litany of "I love you" in Harry's ear, the couple spent the rest of the evening curled up together in front of the fire all thoughts of wrapping presents long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and review :)


	5. buying the christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buying the christmas tree

"Remind me again how Albus got us to pick the tree for the great hall?" Asked Severus irritably being out side on a freezing cold December afternoon looking at trees was not Severus's idea of fun, Harry on the other hand was loving it!   
"Just think Severus, we will be able to get a really big tree this time, the one in our chambers is really small" replied Harry excitedly dashing about the trees eager to find the biggest.  
"Harry there is nothing small about a 6 ft Norwegian spruce" replied Severus wearily "let's just pick a bloody tree and go back to Hogwarts, it's not good for you to be out in this weather in your condition" Harry smiled warmly at his beloved "That's so sweet Sev," he walked back over to Severus and gave the potions master a chaste peck on the lips before saying "let's just take that one and head home"  
The end.


	6. Decorating the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating the tree

Harry sat on one of the benches in the great hall pouting, Severus had forbidden Harry to help put the tree up in the great hall in case that much use of his magic put a strain on his body and the baby 'I'm two months pregnant what's is levitating a 20ft tree going to do' he thought grumpily, at least Severus had agreed to let him decorate it which in truth was the fun bit.   
"All ready for you Harry" called Severus as he finished securing the tree "Try not to obscure the tree under baubles like with out tree" teased Severus earning him a well aimed bauble to the face, Harry began levitating the tinsel and decorations on to the huge tree and Severus decided it was wise to leave him to it.   
Severus returned in time to see Harry place the last ornament on the tree, he mad his towards Harry to was too busy regarding his own handiwork to notice Severus come up behind him, he jumped slightly as he felt Severus's slide around his middle and rest over where their baby grew inside "You've done a wonderful job love, it looks brilliant" complimented Severus. Harry just leaned back in to his lover's embrace and sighed contentedly as the both watched the lights of the tree twinkle softly.  
The end.


	7. Mistletoe *eyebrow wiggle*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe *eyebrow wiggle*

'I hate mistletoe' thought Severus as cautiously stalked the corridors of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the headmaster had taken to hanging sprigs of mistletoe all over the castle waiting to ambush people. After last nights embarrassing episode of having to kiss Harry in front of the entire great hall Severus was now being extra vigilant, not that Severus had a problem with kissing Harry, after all it was one of his favourite things to do, but to have to do it in front of all his pupils and the faculty was frankly mortifying. His third Hufflepuffs had not stopped giggling through out their morning lesson, even with Severus issuing everyone of them detention with Filch and stripping the house of 150 points.

Severus managed to make it all the way back to his chambers without seeing one of those cursed sprigs of mistletoe, he made his way to his and Harry's bedroom only to find a sprig of mistletoe hung above his bed and a very naked Harry in it "About time you got home" purred Harry.  
Severus decided he might not hate mistletoe so much after all.  
The end.


	8. Making snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making snowmen

Harry eagerly rolled the ball of snow bigger and bigger until it was a decent size for the snowman's head, he rolled it over to the other two large balls of snow that were going to form the body of the snowman. Harry had promised Severus (who was keeping a close eye on him from the steps at the front of Hogwarts) that he wouldn't try and lift the 'heavy' balls of snow and would wait for him to assemble the snow man, "Severus, you're up!" Called Harry eager to start decorating the snow man.  
"I'm still not happy about you being out here in this weather" grumbled Severus as he approached his young lover, Harry just smiled indulgently at the older man before wrapping his arms around him "Love I'm all wrapped up, you yourself made sure I'm wearing at least three jumpers. Now help me put the snowman together so we can have hot chocolate and 'snuggle'" purred Harry, Severus took Harry's lips in a deep kiss before releasing the younger man and started assembling the snowman.  
In no time at all the snowman was almost done, all that was left now was to place the last pebble eye on the snowman and he was complete. Once done both Harry and Severus took a step back to admire their handy work "He's a brilliant snowman love, now lets get to that 'snuggling'" purred Severus before leading the ebony haired man back inside the castle.  
The end.


	9. wearing ugly christmas jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wearing ugly christmas jumpers

"Come out"  
"No!"  
"Please Sev"  
"No!"  
"If I promise not to laugh will you please come out? Remember I'm wearing one too"  
There was a momentary silence before slowly their bathroom door opened, there in the doorway stood his partner Severus wearing what had to be one of the most hideous Christmas jumpers know to both wizarding and muggle worlds. "If you laugh Harry I swear there will be no sex for a month" growled Severus defensively, Harry moved closer to Severus and wrapped his arms tightly around the scowling potions master "Don't worry love, if you really hate it you can burn it later, buts lets at least let Molly see us in these jumpers when she knitted them especially for us" soothed Harry but Severus didn't look entirely convinced "If you do this for me I will do that thing with my tongue for you" he purred making Severus shiver "Trust you to use sexual bribery, how you didn't get sorted in to Slytherin I don't know" complained Severus half heartedly "Is that a yes?" Pursued Harry making Severus snort before saying "Yes, but the first one to say anything gets hexed and I'll take the jumper off"   
The end.


	10. Baking holiday treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking holiday treats

Severus was welcomed home to the delicious smell of something sweet and home baked, he saw Harry sat by the roaring fire covered head to toe in what appeared to be flour "Harry?" Called Severus softly. Harry's head snapped around startled "I didn't hear you come in" Harry noticed Severus staring at him "Oh I did some baking, I made Christmas biscuits. Do you want one?" Harry just looked so cute with the flour over him that Severus couldn't resist taking his sweet mouth in a kiss, as soon as their tongues met Severus's taste buds were overwhelmed with the delicious mix of sweetness and spice "Is there cinnamon in them?" Asked Severus when they parted Harry nodded "I thought I could taste it" he purred before reclaiming the younger man's lips in a deep heated kiss. Severus guided Harry back to the sofa by the fire place before pushing the green eyed boy on to it "I won't to taste something else" purred Severus making the younger male shiver, he quickly spelled away their clothes before descending his mouth on to Harry's turgid staff "Fuck Severus! Yes" cried Harry in pleasure as his older lover began sucking up and down making his cock leak salty fluids.   
Severus applied all the skills he knew would drive the younger male mad with pleasure, his skilful and elegant fingers worked their own brand of magic on Harry's balls, making the desperate ex Griffyndor moan obscenely. One last skilful application of Severus's wicked tongue had the boy who lived spilling down his throat, Severus watched as his lover lay panting and breathless on their sofa "Remind me to try you with mince pies as well" he purred.  
The end.


	11. snogging in front of the fireplace (more cliche)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snogging in front of the fireplace (more cliche)

Harry moaned as he's tasted the brandy on severus's tongue, they had sat down to drink some of Severus's good brandy by the fire but were unable to keep their hands of each other.

Harry pushed Severus back down on the sofa and spelled away his lovers clothes as he began kissing his way down the older man's body, the heat from the fire keeping the potions master's skin from breaking out in goosebumps. Harry loved how Severus's normal pale skin turned rosy in the firelight and couldn't resist giving the tinted skin a teasing nips as he made his way down to Severus's groin. 

"Fuck!!" Shouted out Severus as Harry bypassed his cock and began laving his furled entrance with his agile tongue, "Oh Merlin that's so good!" Moaned Severus he loved it when Harry did that thing with his tongue. Harry teased Severus's sensitive hole with jabbing motions with his tongue "Oh Harry! Fuuuck!" Groaned Severus in ecstasy, Harry felt Severus's long tapered fingers dig harshly in to his hair and new his older lover wouldn't not last long 'He never does when I eat him out' thought Harry smugly and redoubled his efforts. Severus cried out sharply, it felt like Harry's tongue was trying to burrow itself inside him! Severus let out an embarrassing keening sound before his orgasm ripped through him, Harry relinquished Severus hole in favour licking the cum off his lover's midriff.

"What did I do to earn that?" Asked a breathless Severus "You know what the muggles say love 'brandy makes you randy'" purred Harry earning and cushion to the face and a derisive snort from his lover.  
The end.


	12. watching a classic holiday film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watching a classic holiday film

"Come on Severus! Your missing the best bit" hollered Harry from the living room "Harry I sincerely doubt that film has a best bit" snarked Severus from his potions lab, Severus was beginning to rue Harry bringing those contraptions in to their chambers, ever since his younger lover had bought and charmed the TV and DVD player this morning Harry had been pestering him to join him in some muggle tradition of watching 'Christmas films'.  
"Come on you're going to miss the Jazz Gremlin!" Harry shouted again, Severus sighed and made his way to the sofa where Harry was curled up with a bowl of what he called 'popcorn', "Alright Harry, so what's the film about?" He asked wrapping himself around Harry "Well, it starts off with..."  
The end.


	13. listening to/playing festive music or caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listening to/playing festive music or caroling

Severus and Harry were sat in at secluded table at The Three Broomsticks and Severus was not happy. Things had been perfectly nice before, he and Harry had been enjoying a quiet drink together (which Harry insisted on calling a date) and then the once peaceful pub had been mobbed by warbling carol singers!   
Harry of course was enjoying their terrible renditions of Christmas classics and clapped happily after every awful tune, smiling back at Severus clearly enjoying himself.   
If it hadn't been for that smile on Harry's face Severus would have left by now, instead he just discreetly slipped his hand into Harry's under the table and squeezed.  
The end.


	14. ice skating (it’s just really cute okay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ice skating (it’s just really cute okay)

Severus watched Harry with a cautious eye, his younger lover had insisted on going ice skating on the Great Lake and insisted it would be safe for the baby, but Severus was not convinced. The potions master had wrapped Harry in about four layers of thick knitwear for cushioning should he fall, which Harry was still grumbling about.   
Severus had flat out refused to go skating too stating he had spent to long scaring scaring students to risk losing his reputation now by falling face first on the ice, he was content to watch his love skate elegantly on the frozen surface. Harry was just as graceful on the ice as he was in the sky in Severus's opinion, the way he effortlessly glided across the frozen lake was pure beauty to Severus, it in was in these moments that Severus realised that how lucky he was that this young ebony haired beauty chose him.  
As so as Harry left the ice he was swept up in his older lover's and his lips were devoured in a searing and passionate kiss, "I love you" he whispered against Harry's lips.  
The end.


	15. snowball fight! (this is also really cute just go with it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snowball fight! (this is also really cute just go with it)

Harry quickly ducked behind the snow wall he had made, he was down to his last 2 snow balls out of th twenty he had made. What had started as Harry playfully throwing snow at Severus had now lead to an all out snow war between the two men, Harry was beginning to realise that Severus had a deceptively good aim, Harry had been hit many times by Severus's snow balls but Harry had only a mananged to hit his lover once.  
Even though Harry was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers and toes it was worth it just to see Severus smile like that and having fun, just then his lover's fac popped over his snow wall and Harry took and armful of snow to the face. Harry sputtered and wiped the snow away and saw his lover bent over double with laughter, Harry smiled before tackling Severus in to the snow "Now you've got me all frozen what do you plan to do to warm me up?" He asked whilst wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, the next thing he knew he was thrown over the potions master's shoulder and being carried back to their chambers.  
The end.


	16. catching cold from being outside so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catching cold from being outside so much

Harry placed the bowl of hot soup on the bedside table before sitting on the bed next to his lover, Severus had caught a cold after their snowball fight and whilst the students were happy with not having the surly potions master around Harry was worried.   
Harry placed a gentle kiss on Severus's forehead waking the sleeping potions master "Wake up love, you need to eat some food", Severus just stared up at him groggily "I told you not to come near whilst I'm sick, it won't be good for the baby" he grumbled. Harry just sighed at his stubborn lover "And I said I'm going to take care of you, you can tell me of when your better but until all you can decide is whether you feed yourself or I do it for you." Severus answered with an acerbic stare and a grumbled "I can manage by myself thank you"  
Happy that his love was eating Harry just sat their watching him whilst running his hand gently over the fevered brow and if Severus was enjoying it no one had to know.  
The end.


	17. Spending Time With Family/Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :) sorry it's been so long for an update

Severus was surprised to find himself actually enjoying the Weasley Christmas party, he'd even had a really interesting conversation with Lupin about certain ingredients in the wolfs bane potion. Plus, Harry had managed to find an empty cupboard or corner at least three times for them to have a quick grope and snog in.  
All in all it had turned out to be a rather enjoyable evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


	18. One Lending The Other Their Scarf/Hat/Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

After feeling the second shiver run through Harry's body Severus stopped his beloved in his tracks and began removing his own scarf and wrapping it around Harry's neck, at the other's questioning look Severus simply said "If you think I'm going to let you catch a cold just because you couldn't remember to bring a scarf then your wrong", with that Severus replaced his arm around Harry and continued their walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and kudos


	19. One Surprising The Other With An Early Gift

Severus gasped audibly.   
When Harry said to him he had an early Christmas present for him he hadn't expected it to be Harry lying supine on their bed wearing nothing but a festive ribbon around his cock!  
"We'll come on big boy," purred Harry "this present isn't going to unwrap itself" Severus let out a shameful whine of need before eagerly joining his partner on the bed.

 

A while later after they had worn themselves put Severus lay contentedly next to his young lover wondering how exactly he was going to top that present.


	20. Spending The Evening In A Cafe

Severus could not keep the warm smile from creeping across his face; he was in a cosy little cafe in Diagon Alley with Harry curled up in his arms drinking hot butter beer whilst wearing one of Molly Weasley's atrocious jumpers, heavy drifts of snow fell from the late evening sky outside making the fire lit cafe even more cosy and inviting. What made the moment even more perfect was the small bump situated on Harry's abdomen which Severus gently stroked, this was his best Christmas ever.


	21. Throwing/Attending a Christmas Party

Severus had never enjoyed the staff parties at Hogwarts and Harry was beginning to see why, the staff room was full of drunken staff members singing dancing raucously to Christmas music. Harry sipped slowly at his pumpkin juice watching his poor lover being dragged into conversation by a drunken Professor Sprout who seemed to want to dance, he would save him eventually but right now he was happier hiding in the corner with a good drink.


	22. Making S'Mores

Severus had never been very interested in muggle food and hadn't felt anymore interested when Harry suggested doing the muggle tradition of making s'mores, but now when he was licking melted chocolate and marshmallow off of his beloved he began to concede that maybe this muggle food had merit indeed.


	23. having drinks together on christmas eve

It was Christmas Eve and Harry snuggled deeply into his lover's side drinking the delicious spiced apple juice Severus had kindly made for him, he did stare at Severus's spiced firewhisky longingly but remembering the life he was carrying inside him made him forget about the alcohol and filled him with a different longing.   
Harry reached over and grabbed Severus's spare hand before placing it on the slight bump of his abdomen, Severus curled his fingers protectively around the small bump whilst smiling. Harry smiled contentedly whilst sipping his drink thinking about all the things they could do with their baby next Christmas Eve.


	24. sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift

Harry checked once more to make sure Severus was asleep before quietly sneaking out of their bed and removing a brightly wrapped parcel from its hiding place under the dresser, he quickly and quietly tiptoed into the living room and placed Severus's present under the tree. Whilst down there Harry noticed another present under there with his name on that hadn't been there earlier this evening, Harry smiled brightly as he realised Severus must have placed it there secretly whilst Harry was on the bathroom getting ready for bed. Harry took one last look at the presents underneath the tree before quietly rejoining Severus in bed.


	25. spending christmas morning together

Severus had awoken this morning to his pregnant lover jumping on him shouting "It's Christmas!!", to say Severus was unamused would have been an understatement but as he sat there watching the beautiful young man tear into Christmas presents with such excitement and wonder he knew the rude awakening had been totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and review :)


End file.
